Medical devices that pump medication into an individual are used in the medical industry. Typically, the medication that is delivered from such medical devices depends on the medical condition to be treated. For example, it is increasingly common to deliver insulin using an insulin pump to treat a patient.
Conventionally, these infusion systems have housing with a display for relevant information. For example, for an insulin pump, it is common to display information such as the basal rate, the life of the battery, time, date and so forth. However, these displays, together with other components such as a cartridge, determine the size of the overall housing of an infusion pump. However, it is becoming more common to make these infusion systems smaller so that they can be discretely used. This reduces the display area so that relevant information has to be displayed in a relatively smaller space, which may be difficult to read for certain users. Such devices although may give be advantageous for discreet use are not the best when used by an elderly person or a person with poor eyesight since they can not effectively read the information displayed in the screen.
Infusion pumps have emerged that have no display and need to be operated wirelessly by a separate device such as a remote controller. However such devices may not be for users who would like to see some information on the pump and do not want to carry a separate device to operate the pump. In addition, the display unit is unprotected and, therefore, prone to environmental contaminants, scratching, or breaking. This typically requires a user to have an additional carrying case that covers the display. Again, such carrying cases are not convenient if the user wants to look at the information on the display, because the infusion pump will have to be removed from the carrying case.
Therefore, in the medical industry, it is challenging and difficult to have an infusion pump that is small, lightweight and that can be discreetly used while not reducing the display area. Additionally, in the medical industry, it is also challenging and difficult to have an infusion pump where the display is not prone to environmental contaminants, but can be easily accessible and discreetly used.